Legends
by Gining
Summary: Yuna and Rikku discover a few things- while stuck in the bottom of a frozen hole. What does it truly mean to be a guardian, and more importantly, a legend? Rated for the use of one word. No couplings just words of comfort.


* * *

Disclaimer: Gin does not own the rights to the places or characters. She simply enjoys using them in a manner that tries to entertain others without making any money for herself.

Cold, she was cold. That was the first thing she sensed. Now that she managed to get that far, the next step was trying to figure out why. Slowly she opened her eyes. At first all she could see was white before darker shades came into view. She blinked several times as the light entered. It hurt until she became accustomed to it. Suddenly as if a bolt of lightning had hit her, she sat up.

"Yunie!" Rikku twisted every which way searching for her cousin. The event that had happened only moments ago came rushing back in startling clarity. Yuna had wanted to see the mountain of Gagazet one last time. She was the last in line as she stared over the expanse of what they had just crossed. Rikku had been watching her as the sad expression took over her face.

With a small nod her cousin was known for when she was done, Yuna turned to rejoin the group. Rikku's smile turned into a look of horror as she watched Yuna's foot slip on a patch of ice that had not melted like most of the rest of the area.

She screamed in fear as she ran to try and catch her summoner before she fell. Only it didn't work out the way she planned. Rikku wasn't heavy enough to hold them both on the side of the mountain. Yuna's weight combined with her free fall ended up taking both girls over the edge.

Rikku used her hand to rub the back of her head and winced as she hit a sore spot. "That was some fall. I wonder where Yunie landed. I hope she's alright." Looking around once more, she saw the body of her cousin not too far away.

Snow flew out behind her as she raced to reach her side. Rolling Yuna over, Rikku could tell she wasn't as injured as she thought she might have been. As if reacting to the warmth of Rikku's body, Yuna moaned and opened her eyes.

"Rikku? What happened?"

Rikku helped her to sit up before answering. "You slipped on some ice. I tried to save you, but instead we both fell down here." She looked up through the hole that was created from the fall. "Wherever here is."

Yuna lifted her gaze as well. "We fell a long way. Are you hurt at all?"

"Not really. My head hurts a little, but nothing a potion can't cure." She grinned as she reached into her pocket only to find a big hole where her pocket used to be. "Looks like I'll have to wait." Rikku laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, Rikku, don't think like that. I can cure you myself." Even as she tried to protest, Yuna began to whisper the first part of a cure spell. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. But you should have saved that. We don't know how long we might be down here." Rikku glanced up at the hole again noticing that it looked like it was starting to get dark. "Umm, Yunie, do you know how long we have been down here to begin with?"

"Not really. I think it was nearing sunset when we fell." She looked up as well and realized why Rikku had asked. As the sun began to go down, they could feel the air starting to grow cooler.

"Ok, so we have to do something to keep warm so we don't freeze while they search for us. I got an idea!" Yuna watched as Rikku lifted one fist and punched the air. "You can summon Ifrit. You know, just being near him can keep us warm!"

Her smile was so big and bright, Yuna hated to say why her idea would not work. "We can't. If I call him, you have to be farther away when I start the summon." She looked around the space quickly before continuing. "There's not enough room here to summon. You might get hurt if I do. Don't you have any of those crystals we collected?"

Rikku pouted as she was reminded of the ripped pocket. "I would, if I didn't have a hole in my shorts." She grumbled. "They all fell out and got lost in the fall." She crossed her arms over her chest before shivering. "Sure is getting cold." She gasped as another idea hit her. "How about you try one of those nul spells? They might work."

Yuna tapped her cheek in thought. "Alright. Sounds good." Closing her eyes she chanted the spell. It worked perfectly. The cold was no longer a factor.

"It worked!" Rikku cheered. "Now all we have to do is wait." With a smile on her face Rikku found a spot to sit down. As soon as her back hit the ice her shield fell and she could feel the cold enter his skin. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, I'll just cast again." Yuna assured her. But no matter how many times or when she would cast the spell, it would always break as soon as one of them touched the ice. "It looks like we will have to stand."

"Oh no! I'm not standing if it's going to take all night to be found." Rikku protested. "My legs won't last that long. Besides, I don't want you to use all your magic. We might need it later."

Taking a deep breath, Yuna had to agree. They had no idea how long it would take the others to find them. They would have to reserve what little they had. "Alright. But we stand for now. The longer we stay off the ice, the better."

"Agreed!" Rikku smiled as it got even darker. She had to be strong for her cousin. If Yuna knew she was worried, then Yuna would get worried. She had to make sure that didn't happen.

Three hours later found both girls sitting. Neither one had the strength to stay up. Rikku wanted to shiver, but refused to allow herself. She looked over to see Yuna doing the same. "Yunie." She cried out. "Come over here." Leaning up against an ice wall, she tried not to let it show that the shock of it could be felt all the way to her toes. If they lived through this, Rikku vowed she would never enter another icy area again.

"Rikku, what are you doing? You're going to freeze."

"Don't worry. It's not that bad now that I'm used to it. Besides, I was once told that if you're with someone and you need to conserve heat, the best way to do that is to use body heat. Now get over here."

Begrudgingly, Yuna did as she was told. Rikku had her back against the wall and made room so that she could wrap her arms around her cousin. Yuna leaned against her cousin with her back to Rikku's front. Very slowly Rikku's arms came around. As weird as it felt, Yuna had to admit she did feel warmer now that she wasn't alone and trying to stay warm.

It was silent at first as they each weren't sure just what to say. Rikku was the first to break it. Her voice was so quiet Yuna wondered if she wasn't hearing things. "Yunie, if we get out of this..."

"When, Rikku. When we get out." Yuna corrected her.

"Okay, when we get out, what is the first thing you are going to do?"

"I'm going to finish my pilgrimage and go to Zanarkand. It's what I must do to defeat Sin."

Rikku sighed, that wasn't the answer she was searching for. "What if Sin could wait for one more week. What would you do then?"

"If Sin can wait, then maybe I could..." She trailed off deep in thought.

"What is it?" Rikku was trying to look over her cousin's shoulder and see her face. Yuna blushed before hiding it to where it could not be seen. "Oh I think I know!" Rikku teased. "You like him, don't ya? I can tell."

Her head shot up almost catching the bottom of Rikku's chin as she did so. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Yunie. We all know; the star player from Zanarkand. You should tell him how you feel. I mean, what if you never get the chance?" Her voice took on the tone of desperation. She really wanted Yuna to live, and the only way she could accomplish that goal was make her realize she had something to live _for._

"I do like him..." Yuna confessed slowly. "But like my father before me, I am a summoner and I have a job to do."

"But that's just not fair! You should be able to do what you want to do, not what people expect you to do." Rikku whined as she hung her head hiding her face into the back of Yuna's shoulder.

Yuna was about to reply when she felt small drops of moisture hitting her skin. They were icy cold forcing chills to run down her spine in the most unpleasant way. Yuna tried to turn and face the younger girl, but the arms that wrapped around her would not allow her to do so. Instead she spoke using the firm tone she had used several times before when she needed others to listen. "Rikku, I choose this path. I will follow through to the end. It is what I want to do. Nothing will change my mind now."

Rikku sniffled behind her, but said nothing. She gave up. No matter what she had to say, Yuna's mind was made up long ago. That didn't mean she wouldn't still try and think of something, but she would have to do it alone now. Tidus wasn't going to talk to her about this. He had already said he was done with that subject back when they were resting in the Calm lands.

She quickly forced herself not to cry. Right now she had the bigger job of keeping her cousin alive long enough to be found. Yuna was saying something about how warm she was, but Rikku's mind had trouble following. She was growing weary. Her eyes felt so heavy as she tried repeatedly to keep them open. But her efforts were in vain. With a soft moan of surrender, she closed them and leaned her head on the shoulder in front of her.

It only felt like minuets, but was really days later when she awoke. Rikku moaned again as her swirled eyes fluttered open to take in the sights around them. Above her was the ceiling of what seemed to be a tent. She tried to wiggle her toes and fingers to see if she could feel what the pressure on her body was.

The movement caught the attention of the other person in the tent with her. "You finally woke up, ya? Yuna was worried about you. Hold on, I'll go get her, kay?"

Wakka left the small area and Rikku felt a quick blast of cold air as it rushed in. She had trouble trying to remember what had happened. Why was she even here to begin with?

The cold air hit her exposed facial skin once more as another person entered. Yuna fell to her side and reached for her hand. "Oh, Rikku! I was so worried about you. I thought you were never going to wake up again!" Two small trails of tears ran down her cheeks as Yuna tightened her grip on Rikku's hand. "We did everything we could to help you. I refused to go farther until I knew for sure you would be alright."

"Yunie?" Rikku was only able to whisper out in a hoarse manner. "How long was I asleep for?" She turned her head so that she could see Yuna's face for herself.

"About a week I think. Longer then me. You saved my life, you know. If it hadn't been for you, we might have both died down in that hole."

Turning her head back to the scene above her, Rikku closed her eyes again. "I saved your life so you can throw it away when we reach Zanarkand. Some guardian I am." She exhaled loudly through her nose.

"Enough. I will not stand by and listen to this foolish talk any longer." Auron reprimanded her as he entered the small and quickly getting smaller area. More cold air was allowed in, but Rikku ignored it since she was still under the comfort of the comforter that lay over her body.

Yuna gasped in shock as she could not believe her oldest guardian could be so cruel. "Sir Auron? How can you say that? Rikku is only doing what she thinks is right in her heart. You can't be upset with her for that." She scolded him as a way to defend her cousin.

Auron made a humming sound as if he were deep thought. "Maybe." He said after a short time.

"Maybe?" Yuna pressed wanting to know more.

"Allow me the chance to talk to Rikku alone. Lulu could use your help in making dinner."

"A-alright." Yuna hesitantly released Rikku's hand as she stood and exited.

Only once he was sure she was out of hearing range did Auron speak. "I am proud of you."

Rikku was only able to respond with the ever eloquent, "Huh?" She tilted her head to try and get a better view of the man left in the tent with her.

"You put your own safety aside to protect the life of another. That is what being a guardian is really about. It is not a matter of how strong, or smart, or even how well you can customize weapons and armor. What you did was something that will be remembered for a long time."

"What good did it do though? Yuna is still going to get the final aeon, she is still going to die." Sure she was acting melodramatic, but damn if she didn't have the right! She had almost lost her own life in trying to save another's.

Auron took a deep measured breath. He had gone through this same issue too many times to count. "I understand what you must be going through. But I assure you, Yuna will not die. She will make it until the end."

"The end." Rikku scoffed. "And what signifies the end?"

"Now you are being childish. I know deep down, you would not have done what you did if you thought there was any chance of Yuna dieing later. But you have to decide if you can trust her to make the right choice. For what it's worth, I believe you know what you need to do." He grunted as he stood to his feet. His hand had just reached out and grabbed hold of the fabric of material that composed the door of the tent when Rikku called out his name one last time.

"Auron? Did I really do the right thing?"

He smiled behind his collar and nodded once in approval. "Let me ask you this, did you stop for even a moment to think about what might had happened had you indeed died?"

Rikku thought about his question for a few seconds. At the time her only thought was to keep Yuna alive. She never really thought that it might have cost her own life in the process. She attempted to push herself into a sitting position to better see him and answer his question.

"I didn't get that far. I was worried more about Yunie then I was myself. At the time I just knew one of us had to live and I knew I wanted it to be her. I just did what I could to make it happen."

"You have just learned what it takes to be a legend."

The flap swished closed yet she did not flinch this time as the cold hit her skin. Did Auron just compliment her? He had called her a legend. That was not a title he would throw around lightly. She scratched her cheek as she repeated the phrase in her head.

"A legend, huh?" As a smile broke out across her face, Rikku knew she was going to treasure this memory until the day she left for the farplane.


End file.
